It is well known that memory devices for storage of data for modern electronic components, such as computers, cameras, entertainment systems, etc., are becoming increasingly smaller. For example, solid memory technology components currently and commonly referred to in the art as “memory cards”, such as the well known “SONY” brand name “memory sticks” may be readily secured in containers as small as three inches in length and width and one-half inch in depth. Such small memory devices provide substantial conveniences in storing, backing-up and transferring data such as computer programs, visual images, audio data, etc. Because such memory devices are so small, however, they also give rise to significant risks related to transport of the devices. For example, dropping of the devices could damage them; exposure to moisture could likewise injure them; or contact of data transfer ports of the devices with foreign objects could also harm them.
It is known that some modern protective carriers exist for solid memory devices, such as a memory card protective carrier disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,230,885 that issued on May 15, 2001 to the owners of all rights in the invention described herein, which patent is hereby incorporated herein by reference. The memory card protective carrier disclosed therein provides for a protective band to overlie data transfer ports of the memory card whenever the card is secured within the carrier. Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 6,739,452 that issued on May 25, 2004, and that is also co-owned and also incorporated herein by reference, shows a rigid exterior shell housing soft resilient inserts within the shell to completely enclose a memory device and thereby protect it against damage from impact or fluid contamination. However, it is increasingly common that portable memory cards have varying external dimensions of width, length and thickness. Consequently, a user may utilize a protective container for one sized memory card, such as the “SONY” brand name “memory stick”, and the container is unlikely to be able to protect and secure against unassisted extraction a memory card having exterior dimensions that vary from those of the “memory stick”.
Additionally, the above referenced U.S. Pat. No. 6,739,452 and U.S. patent application Ser. No. 10/860,471 disclose protective cases wherein differing sized memory cards are secured by a various “flexible receiving posts”, “pyramid posts”, “inverse L-shaped posts”, “crush ribs”, “edge posts”, “alignment ribs”, “blocking ribs”, etc. Such post-like structures provide for a minimal intimate contact between the securing structures and the memory cards thereby providing for ease of extraction of the cards from the various post-like securing means. Because of such minimal contact between the securing structures and edges of the memory cards, a user may simply apply their fingers or an extraction tool (e.g., a pencil or pen) adjacent an edge or opposed edges of the card that is not in contact with a securing structure to readily remove the card from the securing means.
However, to more firmly secure a memory card within a protective case, it is necessary that securing structures contact a greater proportion of an edge or edges of the memory cards to thereby apply a greater friction load between the securing structures and the memory card. Such enhanced friction, though, will necessarily make extraction of the memory cards more difficult, and will raise a risk of damage of the cards upon extraction.
Accordingly, there is a need for a protective case that adequately protects memory cards having varying exterior dimensions and that provides for enhanced retention of the cards within the case, and that also facilitates extraction of the cards from the case while minimizing risk of damage of the cards upon extraction of the cards from the case.